The Moment Spirit
The Moment Spirit is an American melodic death metal band, living in Sandusky, Ohio. The band has been active since December 9, 2009. In the Moment Spirit franchise, the entire band are main protagonists, but minor protagonists in spin-off (such as Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids, and TP-TH-7 and the Gang). Band Description The Moment Spirit, one of the most heroic metal bands residing in the Midwest. Krista, the founder has been providing herself some fantasy skills with her boyfriend, Tim, and her best friend, Lop. As well as Lop's boyfriend Sid is still Tim's best friend, Krista also has good friends, Riley and Charlene, who are best friends, and Alexia is the latest of the band. Krista is looking forward for her future, and she'll be able to get the hang of it. The other members are, too. History Pre-Formation (1997 - 2008) The Moment Spirit members were born on April 23 for Krista Ulrich, Tim Tsukuda, and Alexia Upton, April 24 for Riley Tomnumber, Charlene Henry, and Nick Miller, and April 28 for Lop Carol and Sid Winter, on 1997. Krista Ulrich begins with Okay Spots, while Lop Carol was looking for a band. After they met each other, they were known together in their first band together, the Brothers Rock N' Roll. They got separated while Lop stayed in the band, and Krista moves to Pink Punk. After moving to fifth grade, the band got disband, and Krista and Lop reunite and join in the K@LA. Tim Tsukuda and Sid Winter were best friends together and start out their very first band, Storm Runners. In their fifth grade year, they began Rockin' Metal Boyz. Riley Tomnumber, Charlene Henry, and Nick Miller were all in one band. Riley was a drummer, Charlene was a guitarist, and Nick was a bassist. Three years later, Riley joins in Sweet Girls as a drummer still, Charlene joins in Bad Girls as a keyboardist, and Nick joins in Crazy Boys as a rhythm guitarist. Alexia Upton was a solo guitarist, creating not-so-hit records as she tries. People had frayed nerve on her, because of her grandmother's death, so she had enough and resigned as a guitarist by herself, and looks for a band. Formation (2009) On late November 2009, the Moment Spirit's name was founded. The band was nearly formed, as some members weren't in the correct instrument assignment. Tim first started as a rhythm guitarist while Nick Miller started as a lead guitarist. As imagined, the error occurred, because Nick's fingers weren't fast enough to be a lead guitarist, so Krista fixed the assignment. Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda formed the Moment Spirit on December 9, 2009. Attempts (2010 - 2015) The Moment Spirit was still active from 2009. The band attempts to create five albums for the 2010 season, but couldn't exist, so the band decide to create one album per year in the 2011 season. As it is, it didn't work, so the band moves on to 2012 season. In 2013, worst things happened, because of Krista Ulrich's evil step-mother. The 2014 season was worst than it was. The band was messed up during the first half of summer, and their fifth anniversary was messed up big time, and couldn't resist. 2015 season didn't even work as well, even skipping a year, but in the same year, the entire band become enemies with Krista's step-mother (because of her evilness towards their fifth anniversary). 2015 was a final full year for Nick Miller. The New Introduction (2016 - 2018) In 2016, Alexia Upton was introduced four days after her birthday, because the band has been struggling their life since. About three months later, Nick Miller left the band, moving on to Black Dirty Horse. He had enough of online strangers who were threatening the band online, especially on DeviantArt, Tumblr, and even YouTube. The band skips 2016, 2017 and 2018 to give more time. The band thought they'd be done by 2018, but Cedar Point on August 1, 2016, announced the closure of their favorite roller coaster, Mean Streak, causing the band's horror to come against it, so 2018 is not a good year for a band. From Hiatus (2013 - 2014) The Moment Spirit has been on hiatus a couple times in 2013 and in 2014. According to this, the band ends up on hiatus every single time Krista Ulrich goes to different amusement parks. She went to Turbo 3's Michigan's Adventure on July 21, 2013. That means the band went on hiatus from that day until August 4, 2013. Again, Krista went to Control of Portions' Kings Island on two following days: May 24, 2014 and May 25, 2014. Though, the band went on hiatus on May 24, 2014. However, the band failed the end of hiatus on June 7, 2014, on account of Cedar Point's water main to break, causing the hiatus to go longer. It ended on June 30, 2014. Cedar Point Trips Inconsideration (2013 - 2017) According to the band, they all have their planned trips to Cedar Point messed up starting on 2013. There is a list below: * On May 12, 2013, the band would not ride any major rides, due to the weather. The band returns back as a delay to May 26, 2013. * On June 22 and 23, 2013, the band failed the goal from their former boss, so they have to return back to August 4, 2013 to fix their trips back with their goals. It totally messed up their 2013 season. * On June 7, 2014, the water main break occurs at Cedar Point, while the band was on their way, causing their former tour manager to see her favorite comedian on his actual birthday. The band redeemed that trip on June 30, 2014 (which they postponed it), but they want the day back on 2019 (it's because the Moment Spirit went to Cedar Point two days in a row, on account of Valerina Nocturna). The Moment Spirit was also on hiatus during that time after few members went to the park where Control of Portions go to. ** For a 37-day hiatus, nearly a two-week hiatus, this have caused the embarrassment within the band. The band's punishment for not going to Cedar Point is no computer until going back to Cedar Point, starting 2018, four years later. *** If Valerina finds out that Krista and/or the band went to Kings Island, the band will not be able to go on computers until a day after Cedar Point trip. It's her strict rule (though, she's a vampire, and she's much different than the band's former boss). * On May 20, 2015, the power outage unexpectedly close down Cedar Point while the band was present. Tim (maybe) and Krista were stranded on top of the Blue Streak hill. Tim was already off that ride, but Krista almost appears on the news, which embarrass the Moment Spirit members (including former one). The band returns on May 23, 2015 to finish that day. The band says that would never happen again. ** It makes the band not to ride Blue Streak anymore. Also, TP-TH-7 does the same thing, as the members argue during the ride, or even in line for the roller coaster. * On October 3, 2015, the Moment Spirit was supposed to go to Cedar Point, but due to the bad weather condition, the flooding will knock this day, so the band can't go. The band has redeemed that trip on October 10, 2015, as of postponing a week worth. * On May 8, 2016, the band was not scheduled to their Cedar Point trip, Krista and Lop accidentally did it anyways. The entire band ended up going back as their first 2016 trip on May 30, 2016. ** May 30, 2016 was Nick's last day of Cedar Point with the Moment Spirit, as he was replaced by Alexia. * The band went to Cedar Point on October 8, 2016, but was unscheduled, due to last trip being September 16, 2016. * The band was separated from going to Cedar Point on May 2017. Krista, Tim, Alexia, Riley, and Charlene go on May 6 to 7, 2017, while Lop and Sid went on May 13 to 14, 2017. It was because Lop and Sid were fussy about the park losing World Series bet, and they refuse to go, and complained about it, liking they're going to end up having a big protest. The band unites on June 2017. ** This have caused Tim's mother to refuse to watch the end of sport tournaments. * On June 21, 2017, the band failed to finish up the rest of the day, because of partial power outage, however, the band returns back on June 22, 2017 (or the next day), and finishes it off. * The band did not go on July 30, 2017, but luckily, the power outage happened there without them, which makes them all being smart (yes, that day they were smarter than what it was on June 21, 2017). They did went on August 20, 2017 anyhow. * The band was not scheduled to go to their hometown trip on October 6, 2017, however, they did on October 14, 2017, which was scheduled. The band had the extended trip on October 22, 2017. * On May 5, 2018, the Moment Spirit went to Cedar Point for opening weekend. It was half a day, due to not riding Valravn and GateKeeper, however Steel Vengeance ended up with an incident. Despite of this, Millennium Force was their last ride of the day. They didn't come on May 6, 2018 to continue on, due to Krista, who unexpectedly falls ill while visiting there. Gladly the band didn't come on May 28, 2018, or else the members get their hard times. The band went back to the park on a successful full day of June 2, 2018. Due to the crowd of people, the band makes Steel Vengeance as their last ride of the day. Blood (2019 - 2020) The band introduced their first album in late 2010 to be Blood. Prior to 2019, the album's first release, the band attempts to let it release, but they were having hard time, because of Krista Ulrich's family, Cedar Point changes, and stuff that the band couldn't exist. The band encountered the death of Dylan Baldwin on January 20, 2019, causing Krista to plan Band Tour Security's table chart. The band only recorded the album on March, but finished it two days before April. It will release on May 25, 2019. The band had its first international performance on June 22, 2019 in Tokyo, Japan. The Moment Spirit had its rescheduled Altonsburg performance on August 16, 2019. At midnight during that day, 2019, the band feels a lot different, because Krista becomes a (temporarily) vampire for the first time, and few days later, she finishes the invention that can transform. The band takes another year for Blood to get into, to get the band settled in after starting out. Because it is the first album to the band, they begin with sixteen songs inside the album, and one bonus track being introduced on January 12, 2020. During the first week of July of 2020, the band went to Mermyland, become mermaids for the first time, and saved the island. On August of 2020, the band had to help TP-TH-7 and Apartment 5B fans out with making a new band, being competitive against Reeves Strong, who had WJ-IJ-5 and Apartment 5D fans with their help. The Moment Spirit won this, due to having higher score. Nauseous and Warrior Centaur (2021) After their 2020 season is over, the Moment Spirit announces their next two albums: Nauseous and Warrior Centaur. Nauseous was released on January 23, 2021, and Warrior Centaur releases on April 23, 2021, which is three months later. In late March, right before Warrior Centaur was released, the band discovers the snow during spring, and saved the season, as they were fairies for the first time. In mid-July, the band rescued their fan Ty Pennington from a wolf scoundrel named Henrick Wolfington, alongside with TP-TH-7 in NML Isle. On early September, the band won the Amusement Park Bands competition, alongside with other Cedar Fair bands (The Moment Spirit is a Cedar Fair band, located in Sandusky, Ohio). On October, the band have supernatural situations, and saved Halloween, as they were zombies for their first time. On December, after the band celebrates their twelfth anniversary, the band saves Christmas, and were the Christmas elves for their first time. The Dreaded Life of a Fairy (2022) The band starts working on their fourth album, The Dreaded Life of a Fairy on November. They released it on June 30, 2022, their boss's one hundred thirtieth birthday. The Moment Spirit (2023) After their 2022 season, the band worked on their fifth album, which is a self-titled album. They worked on it from November to March. The band tried releasing it on April 20, 2023, but the entire band was sick starting on April 13, 2023, and delayed it until two weeks after the band got healthy. They got better on April 23, 2023, so the band releases it on May 7, 2023. During July 2023, the band saves the legendary mark of Bejeweled royal family. The Today is Tomorrow (2024) The band's sixth album was announced on January, and they appeal to be Today is Tomorrow. It took the members three months to configure out the next album title for their 2024 season. The album was released on May 30, 2024. Suffered by a Demon (2025) On December 2024, during the Moment Spirit's fifteenth anniversary, the band officially announced their seventh album to be Suffered by a Demon. The band worked on it overtime, and released it on April 30, 2025. The Seventh Wake (2026) The Moment Spirit announced the Seventh Wake on July 18, 2025. The band was early for that. They released the album on January 8, 2026. Latex Spine (2027 - 2028) The Moment Spirit announced their ninth album Latex Spine on September 17, 2026. The band tried to release their album on April 29, 2027, but during that time, Krista Ulrich becomes a permanent vampire on April 23, 2027, which is on her thirtieth birthday. Few weeks later, the rest of the band become vampires also permanently. It means the Moment Spirit is facing their immortal life. The band finally releases it on May 29, 2027. The Final Strike (2029) The Moment Spirit announces the Final Strike, the band's tenth album on November 3, 2028. They finally released it on April 30, 2029. On August of 2029, the band begins their future life by using Krista Ulrich's time travel machine, her drawings, and saved the future before something bad happens with the band, then they went to the greatest tour to defeat Reeves Strong werewolves. The band is more likely to build more albums after Reeves Strong (as werewolves) is deformed for good. Continuous Life (2029-present) The Moment Spirit continues on as vampires from 2029. The immortal band is less likely to deform, because their age freezes as they are vampires. Members Current Members * Krista Lynn "Asami" Ulrich, lead vocal (2009 - present) * Timothy Lawrence "Yuichi" Tsukuda, lead guitar (2009 - 2016); guitar (2016 - present) * Alexia Lacey "Miki" Upton, guitar (2016 - present) * Riley Marie "Natsumi" Tomnumber, drums (2009 - present) * Charlene Matilda "Natsuko" Henry, keyboard (2009 - present) * Lop Jessica "Midori" Carol, backup vocal (2009 - present) * Sidney Jeffery "Fuyu" Winter, bass (2009 - present) Former Members * Nicholas Manuel "Zensha" Miller, rhythm guitar (2009 - 2016) Trivia * The band's hometown is Sandusky, Ohio. * The Moment Spirit is also known as screaming heavy-metal band. * All the band members are brave. It's because their bravery tests were taken one time at Cedar Point, and they're always brave on roller coaster rides there. * Both the guitarists to the band are opposite genders, but Krista prefer the bassist to be the male. She doesn't want the bassist to be a female while all males are guitarists as well, and second of all, that is how the Moment Spirit works. ** Also, the Moment Spirit's foes, Reeves Strong handle the guitarists to be males and bassist to be a female as well, which caused the fights in between. The Moment Spirit does not. ** That's why Krista Ulrich invents Band Tour Security (Original/Sequel) and Band Tour Security 2.0 (Future). * Despite that the Moment Spirit had idols with Darkest Hour, the band hated Guitar Hero since Spring 2018. ** Because of that, they've been threatened online with several Guitar Hero fans, which causes Nick Miller to leave the band in 2016. The Guitar Hero fans are still threatening the Moment Spirit, which leads the band to hate Guitar Hero right away in the present and future. ** Krista Ulrich would not want anything that deals with Guitar Hero as games and posters in her story. * The Moment Spirit's heroic task is to bring back Cedar Point's attendance. * All the Moment Spirit's album covers are most likely anime drawings. They are drawn by a Japanese graphic designer. * The Moment Spirit goes on the world tour, and American tour during Cedar Point's off-season, and stick around with Mid-Western tour during Cedar Point's season. * The members' middle names were the abbreviations by each eye colors. The ones with brown eyes start their middle name with an L, while the ones with blue eyes start with M, and the ones with green eyes start with J. ** Krista's middle name is Lynn. ** Tim's middle name is Lawrence. ** Alexia's middle name is Lacey. ** Riley's middle name is Marie. ** Charlene's middle name is Matilda. ** Lop's middle name is Jessica. ** Sid's middle name is Jeffery. * While the Moment Spirit is in middle of rehearsing their songs, they don't liked to be disturbed and be bothered by some people, especially when anyone is calling them. * Both vocalists of this band are females, and they have highly chance with the difference between tomboy and girly girl. ** Lop is a tomboy, due to half pants and low-heeled shoes, and she does masculine actions more than other girls in the band, and Krista is a girly girl, due to mini skirts and high-heeled shoes, and she's a lot more feminine than expected. ** Alexia is mostly a girly girl than a tomboy, due to her skirt-wearing outfit. ** Charlene and Riley are mixtures of tomboy and girly girl. Charlene is mostly tomboy on hair, clothes, and actions if she wears pants or shorts, but sometimes she is girly girl for her clothes and actions if she's wearing skirts. Riley is always girly-girl on clothes, hair, and steady actions, because of wearing dresses, but sometimes she is tomboy for her pants-wearing clothes, and actions, like playing her appropriate instrument type. * The Moment Spirit's first album only has seven music videos: Blood, World is Sick, Pairs of Skulls, Blast of the Winged Demons, Embarrassments, Legends of a Poisonous Person, the Nobolee, and Turning Fish, and Unexpected Takedown. ** Blood's music video was made on memorial weekend on The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal, as it inspired to "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour. * Krista Ulrich's inventions are the ones that will reflect to their goals. * Four members of the Moment Spirit have true love relationship. ** Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda ** Lop Carol and Sid Winter * The whole entire band know science. All members are geniuses. * It is a well-known fact that ALL seven members have three grandparents left. It all started on 2013. ** On Alexia Upton's 17th birthday, her grandmother died. ** Krista Ulrich's grandmother died five days after Tim Tsukuda's grandmother did. * The Moment Spirit's rock counterpart is Reeves Strong. ** Both of the bands are punks. Reeves Strong is rock while the Moment Spirit is metal. ** Both bands are supernaturals. Reeves Strong is a werewolf band while the Moment Spirit is a vampire band. * The Moment Spirit is the main heroes of the Moment Spirit. * All the Moment Spirit's songs change BPM, especially its breakdown parts from its original BPM being the half of it. (Blood's highest is 200 BPM, while lowest is 100 BPM). * The unexpected Internet video reactions Krista had on the prequel is based on her reaction over one account on DeviantArt (not her DDR ones). * The Moment Spirit members become a permanent vampires in 2027. They were temporarily vampires in 2019 and 2021. Category:Bands in the Moment Spirit Franchise Category:Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition Contestants Category:Original Trilogy Bands Category:Sequel Trilogy Bands Category:Vampire Trilogy Bands Category:Cedar Fair Bands Category:Metal Bands Category:Protagonists Category:All-Unisex Bands